Children of Freedom
by musictaco
Summary: Besides being four out of five of the world's airbenders, they are a wistful researcher, an audacious cop, a clueless monk, and an aspiring politician.


_"Children of Freedom" is the beginning of an AU series where Lin & Tenzin only had a very short relationship, and where Pema + her kids are all 14 years older than they are in the canon episodes. They are not young children here, but young adults & teenagers during the events of both seasons of LoK._

_CoF serves as a background platform for a much longer, 3-part, Jinora-centric fic, and more importantly, it also gives me an excuse to practice my rusty hand at writing after nearly two years, so please, feel free to comment and criticize my short work here. _

_One more note and I'm done. Promise. This is set 2 years before Korra arrives in Republic City. _

_At last, I present to you, "Children of Freedom."_

...

It was nearing the Winter Solstice and Air Temple Island was coated in a bright, white sheet of snow. Luckily, Pema thought, all four of her babies were home on holiday.

They were gathered around a dining room table, just beginning dinner, when Pema turned to her second born, 18 year old Ikki. "How's the police force treating you?"

"Honestly, it's a lot harder than I thought it would be." Ikki told her mom with a exhausted exhale for added effect. "But it's still _so much _fun!" She added quickly, twirling a strand of shoulder length hair. "Beifong tells me I have a sharp eye and may make detective earlier than anticipated."

At hearing this, Tenzin straightened. "That's great, Ikki!" He smiled at his younger daughter. "You know I'm really proud of you, right?"

Ikki grinned back. "Thanks dad." As silence befell the table, her grin slowly turned into a cringe, and she looked back at Tenzin. "Although... I kinda hope she doesn't yet because the two senior detectives I'd have to take orders from are complete cads."

"But you're Ikki, airbender extraordinaire and fierce fighting machine! Just blow them away to Ba Sing Se if they try to mess with you!" piped in 16 year old Meelo suddenly, who had, by the time he was finished speaking, stood and posed in an airbending offensive stance.

At this, the entire family was thrown into shameless laughter. The older of the two sons soon bowed and retook his seat next to said police officer.

When Tenzin's attention shifted over to his oldest, Ikki fought the urge to let her face fall. Now the rest of dinner would be focused on _oh so spiritual _Jinora. On _airbending prodigy _Jinora. On _wise beyond her years _Jinora. The biggest reason she became a cop was so she could get a bit of praise for something unique and outstanding... and, she had to admit, the attention her parents paid her for it felt so _nice_!

Ikki felt herself being drawn out of her thoughts by the whimsical tone in her sister's voice. "...temple was absolutely beautiful. You should've seen how much history the Fire Nation could put into those catacombs."

11 year old Rohan, the only un-tattooed airbender and only male with hair in the room, looked interested now. "The Fire Sages let you into the catacombs?"

21 year old Jinora nodded, eyes alight. "Only after they knew we were part of the Order." She pulled her now waist length hair over the front of her shoulder to fidget with as she spoke, keeping eye contact with her youngest sibling. "Those catacombs are one of the most sacred places in the Fire Nation. They're not gonna let just anyone waltz in there and have free access to their most profound history." As she informed her brother with a slight smile tugging at her lips, she thought back to the weeks prior, as she and Kenzo, a very quiet fisherman, and fellow member of the Order of the White Lotus, sounded like two aardvark sloths trying to explain to the Fire Sages a suitable purpose for wanting to see such sacred history.

In hindsight, the airbender wanted to laugh at how _ungraceful_ she sounded, but instead, she changed the subject, focused on her brother sitting next to her. "How was your trip to City Hall with dad?"

"It was fun." Rohan immediately eyed Ikki and Meelo's disbelieving faces seriously. "Don't even say it. I know what you two are thinking."

"We didn't say _anything_!" Ikki held her hands up defensively, the two identical buns on the top of her head swaying when she snapped her hands up.

Rohan simply shook his head at his siblings across the table and faced Jinora again. "I don't know why I think it's so interesting... I like it like you do history and spirits. You get to know well, _everything. _And I think I talked to at least 100 people today." He ran his palm over the back of his head, trying to think of a way to butter up his day, if only by a little bit. It was no contest that exploring historical catacombs and hunting down thugs were far more exciting than talking to dusty and slick politicians.

But it was of no use. One by one, his relatives' heads turned to face his older brother. Despite being disappointed for not being as riveting as his sisters, he still was curious. What was _Meelo _up to?

Meelo winced with a hand on his ear after Ikki had asked what he had done that day a little too loudly for his eardurm to handle. He looked up at the ceiling, trying to find the best way to deliver his answer. He didn't like that his siblings all had their lives planned out and he was still soul searching.

"Well..." He paused for dramatic effect, "I did what I've been doing since I got my tattoos: trying to figure out what I want to do with my life."

Once it was out and said, Meelo nearly let out a loud chortle at his dad's conflicted expression. He inhaled and exhaled slowly before facing Tenzin with a jaunty smile. "Don't worry, dad. I won't spend 30 years trying to 'find myself.'"

Tenzin felt his face flush. He guessed Meelo _did _remember their conversation about turning into Aunt Kya. Pema and then each of his kids pivoting their bodies to stare didn't help matters one bit either. His lower lip puckered out a tad and that was when Meelo threw his head back and laughed.

After Tenzin regained his color, the rest of the dinner was much less focused on any single person. By the time they were all done, it was snowing again, and Pema couldn't help herself but wonder how she got the honor of being the mother of the children of freedom.

...

_I know, cheesy ending and short length, but like I said, this is mainly an excuse for me to get back into the swing of things. More oneshots will be coming, mainly as practice before I complete my longer Jinora-centric fic._

_I'm willing to revise, but CoF will remain a oneshot only. Thanks for reading! _


End file.
